The Lion and the Wolf
by CrowsAce
Summary: Will is starting his first year at Uni and want's nothing more than to be allowed to work in peace and just disappear into the background but FBI agents and serial killers a like just won't leave him be. (Full Summary inside, Rated M!)
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Will felt his eyes widen briefly, like a deer caught in the headlights, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was prey. The older man studied him for what seemed like an entirety, eyes practically devouring him.

"Hello William, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Or the one where Will is starting his first year at Uni and want's nothing more than to be allowed to work in peace and just disappear into the background but FBI agents and serial killers a like just won't leave him be.

* * *

kneading the dough with his fists Will wondered what he was going to about the little predicament he was in, as much as he would love to ignore it and pretend his father hadn't said anything and just play ignorant, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it. He stopped what he was doing and turned around, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms he looked over at the man he thought to be his father.

"...How?"

The elder man sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked down at the table for a moment clearly thinking over how he wanted to say what need to be said next.

"Please, Will, take a seat."

After a moment's pause he takes a seat opposite the other, he can't quite look at him, not right now anyway, it was too much.

"It was a time when me and your mother were on a break... she was travelling with her family at the time around Europe. Just a one night stand kind of thing. She told me about when she came back, at the time I didn't care, just glad she came back to me. Then we found out she was pregnant and... we decided we didn't care if it-if _you_ weren't really mine, we'd raise you to be mine anyway... when she left... I was terrified she took you with her... I don't care what anyone say's Will. You're my son, no matter what."

His father was openly crying now... there was more to it. "Why tell me now... why now? After all this time."

His father took in a shuddering breath.

"I didn't know if I was ever going to tell you to be honest, I know that sounds selfish of me but... well this _man_ was a complete stranger, who knows what he would do... he wasn't there when you were little... and I know he didn't know about you but..."

His father broke off taking in another breath, Will waited patiently.

"She told me his name of course, a name I had forgotten about until... just remember son, you're not like _him_ Will, and no matter what anyone says, you're not obligated to do anything or say anything to anyone."

Well now Will was just confused, this seemed to be a roundabout way of telling him who his real father was. He chanced a look into his father's eyes, letting all his emotions wash over him.

"... You will always be my _real dad_ to me." Will told him gently, he could feel the sad yet happy feeling filter through his father followed by a strong sense of determination mixed in with trepidation.

"... His name is... Hannibal Lecter."

With that Will's mind shut down.


	2. A meeting of convenience

**A/N:** Hey guys. I forgot to write what this story is actually about on the previous chapter (I originally posted this on Archive of our own and this is pretty much another backup copy) as on archive we use tags to pretty much sum it up. So first off Will is 18, and whilst that is legal age I still tag it as underage just in case, this is a little bit of a dark twisted story as (I'm sure you guess in the previous chapter) Hannibal is Will's real father so this story will contain incest in later chapters (Though I may not include that on here and just keep the heavy stuff on the archive story) Anyway I hope that explains most of it just let me know if there's any confusion.

* * *

As quickly as his mind seemed to shut off, it started up again just as fast, the cogs in his head turning as he thought about what that name meant for him now. Because there was no way his life would remain unchanged.

No not when a serial killer, not just any serial killer but Hannibal-fricking-Lecter the cannibal, was his real father. _Perhaps it's a_ different _Hannibal Lecter_ he thought hopefully to himself only to scoff at the mere thought, as if. It wasn't like it was a common name and knowing his luck of course his real father would be a murderous cannibal why _wouldn't_ he be!

Nobody knew though, _he_ didn't know (hopefully), and there was no way anyone would ever find out unless.

Once again he found his eyes locking onto his father, the guilt was almost unbearable.

"Who else knows?"

The man let out another tired sigh, "Only a few of those who were on his case, it was for your protection Will, I didn't know if he knew about you. He doesn't... but..."

"But?"

"Well, they want to come and speak to you, Agent Crawford and Dr. Bloom... They'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Why... because you told me who my... who he was?"

"Agent Crawford said it was more than that, they know of you studying to work in the FBI. They read that thesis you wrote about that case, they were impressed with what you picked up from it just looking at the pictures in your lesson... what was it again?"

"The Marlow murders..." Will muttered, getting up and heading back over to the counter to continue with making dinner. "What time?"

He could feel his father eyeing him wearily, "They'll be here at half nine... Will... is there anything you want to... talk about?"

The question hangs in the air awkwardly, they probably should talk about it, but Will doesn't want to, just wants to forget, and he knows his father does too, that's why he mentioned about that's why he mentioned about the thesis he had written just before he had finished college. At the time it was meant to be a little assessment to add to his portfolio in preparation for the Uni's he applied for, but his teachers had recommended that he publish. That had proved beneficial as all the Uni's he applied for accepted him (actually giving him a choice) and some even offering him a scholarship.

His father had mentioned it now, thinking that maybe they would be more interested in what he was aiming to be rather than where he came from. But Will highly doubted that, they already had profilers and specialists on hand, why would they ever need the advice of an 18 year old?

If he was kneading the dough a little too hard, or chopping the vegetables up something akin to butchery, his father never said anything, but the concern never wavered.

* * *

After dinner Will decided to take a walk, he need to be alone for a bit to get his thoughts together, and whilst he was normally used to the solitude he didn't really want to be alone completely right now so he decided to bring Charlie (their golden labrador) with him, and he was only to happy to oblige, giving a happy bark as he ran off to grab his lead.

The evening was warm but much cooler than earlier, the humidity of the day faded into a cool breeze that Will was more than grateful for. He lit Charlie run ahead of him a bit, they didn't really have to worry about other people being all the way out here, they were practically in the middle of nowhere after all.

His thought didn't stay focused on the weather or his surroundings for long, the thoughts fleeting, his mind instantly thinking about his conversation with his _father_. He couldn't help but feel a little bit... betrayed, he knew of course it wasn't his dad's fault, heck he even knew it wasn't really his mother's fault, at least she had told her fiance about it, it wasn't her fault that she was charmed by the snake.

It was however a bit of an inconvenience for him now however, he was already treated... _different_ enough as it is, but now this was going to make it worse, and what about tomorrow? The meeting with Agent Crawford and Dr. Bloom, he already knew where that conversation was gonna go. Why else bring a doctor? Will had no doubt that they probably did a bit of snooping into his past, probably wondering whether or not the apple falls far from the tree. He wondered what they thought when they saw how many psychiatrists he'd been to before he had finally put his foot down.

If there was one thing that was for certain, tomorrow was going to prove to be very interesting day indeed, and he couldn't help but feel the dread that slowly creeped up through him, he knew, just _knew_ that everything was going to change after tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came far too quickly for Will.

He had fallen into an uneasy sleep, he had dreamt he was sat at one end of a dining table, dressed to the nine's and feeling like some kind of porcelain doll, any wrong move and he would shatter, at the other end sat a man, his face hidden by shadows, and on the table before him sat a buffet straight out of a horror film, silver platters upon silver platters of _delicacies_ , eyeballs pierced with little toothpicks stabbed into the pupils, actual _finger_ bites, there were intestine sausages surrounded by bones and tulips, in front of where he sat a heart sat atop of a bed of roses, thorns piercing into the organ, and in front of the other man there was a brain, white lily heads circled around it.

Will wanted to scream.

But he couldn't, in fact he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even blink, maybe he really was a doll. A puppet doll he realised, and the man had his strings.

"Sit up straighter William," The accented voice hissed out, "Be a good boy for Daddy, and eat all of your dinner, you wont be allowed to leave till it's all gone."

Will wondered if the horror he felt when his limbs moved without his permission to pick up the utensils and begin cutting into the heart, showed on his face. He thought he was going to throw up when an unnatural amount of blood began pouring out from the heart as he cut the first bringing it up to his face. Just as he was about to take the first bite he jerked awake.

That was over an hour ago, he had showered and changed his bedding since, he hadn't had a dream that was that vivid for a long time, he always had trouble sleeping, and the occasional nightmare, but nothing the intense.

Perhaps he was more worked up about the news he heard yesterday than he thought.

It was still quite early so he decided to do a bit of tidying before taking Charlie out for a couple of minutes, when he came back his father was up and dressed. He gave Will a soft smile.

"You ready sport? They'll be here soon."

Will tried to give him a smile back, but he had a feeling it came off as more of a grimace. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They didn't have to wait long, at exactly half nine the doorbell rang. Will waited in the lounge whilst his father went to get the door, he hurriedly put his glasses on just before their first _guest_ entered the room.

The man was intimidating that was for sure, somewhat stout and broad shoulder, Agent Crawford was definitely not a man to be trifled with. The man held his hand out to Will to shake, under any other circumstance Will would have politely declined, not all that _happy_ with skin-to-skin contact, he might as well just look them all in the eyes and let their souls pour into him. Definitely something he was very uncomfortable with, but for now he obliged with the handshake, no need to make these people hate him (if they don't already that is).

"Hello Will, I'm agent Jack Crawford, and this is Dr. Bloom," He said, gesturing to a very pretty woman that walked in the room after him, who was followed in by another woman, though not quite as pretty in Will's opinion, "And this is Agent Clarice Starling." Will shook hands with Dr. Bloom, and gave a swift nod back in response to Clarice's nod. Apparently she was the only one who didn't want to be there, her annoyance was practically rolling of her in waves, though she tried to hide it, he would alway be able to see write through it.

With the introduction's out of the way they all took seats, Will ended up seated next to his father, across from him sat Dr. Bloom or Alana as she preferred to be called, next to he sat agent Crawford, only agent Starling chose to remain standing, she gave off the air of being more superior, looking down at him as if he wasn't worthy to be in her presence, he silently dared her to try and say something.

Jack let out a sigh, staring intently at Will, Will stared intently back at the mans tie.

"I'm sure you know why we're here Will. Your father... your _real_ father," If he noticed how both Will and Todd Graham flinched he didn't say, "Hannibal Lecter, was of course arrested a few weeks ago and officially sentenced to Baltimore state hospital for the criminally insane."

Will nodded, so, his real father was just over an hour away, the thought seemed so surreal to him.

"I just want to start off by reassuring you both, that he will not be getting out anytime soon and you will not have to worry about him turning up on your doorstep."

Will exchanged concerned glances with his father. That hadn't actually occurred to them, as far as they were aware the man didn't know Will existed. _Right?_

"Umm, sorry to interrupt agent Crawford but he doesn't know about me... does he?"

The older man exchanged and uneasy glance with the doctor next to him before looking back to the teenager.

"Unfortunately... he somehow... found out about you, we have a feeling that Dr. Chilton, head of the facility, must of found out and questioned him about it. Naturally since then the man has 'clammed' up as it were..."

Jack trailed off once more, Will narrowed his eyes, _here comes the however._

"However, we believe he has some information about another serial killer that has been attacking young girls your age across Minnesota. Agent Starling has been trying to get it out of him, she was... _almost_ successful," She bristles at that shooting Will a glare as if to say 'its-all-your-fault' Will would of perhaps protested if it weren't for the fact what Jack says next pretty much says she's right, "he now refuses to talk to her, to anyone really about it. Demanding instead that we bring his son to him... along with DNA test. We already have the test..."

Will's eyes widen when he realises what the FBI agent wants him to do.

"You've got to be _kidding me_."


	3. A meeting of convenience pt2

A/N: Few things to mention, one, there isn't really many spoilers to this from the show but if there is I will put up a warning, just to add, Will is like 5'6 at the moment, he'll get taller as he gets older (obviously) he'll be 5'11 when he turns like 23, plenty of time for him to grow in-between

* * *

It turned out they hadn't been kidding, four hours later and Will found himself in the back seat of an SUV, Alana sat beside him, telling him softly that he didn't have to do this, that they would all understand and that he shouldn't feel at all obligated or responsible to stay. He had a feeling that Jack would say differently. Miss. Starling on the other hand-

"He shouldn't be getting involved with this, just leave it to me, I'll have Lecter talking in no time."

"We've been over this," Jack growled out for what must of been the thousandth time, "Lecter won't say anything to _anyone_ till he sees Will. You will be accompanying him and keeping an eye on things, and reporting back to me _when_ he say's anything."

"Come on Jack this is ridiculous, why are we allowing a _child_ to get involved in this?"

Will bristled at the insult, choosing at that moment to ignore them to the best of his abilities, didn't they know it was incredibly _rude_ to talk about someone as if they weren't even _there_. It didn't help him that the emotions rolling of the two collided together and hit him like a tidal wave against his mind.

Sensing his discomfort Alana reached across, resting a hand against his arm and rubbing circles softly, the friction it caused on his arm from the material gave him goosebumps. He couldn't help _but_ notice how pretty she was, he also couldn't help but _feel_ the pity she felt, he didn't like being pitied. He knew what she thought though. That he was _broken_ , and perhaps he was.

He certainly _felt_ broken at times.

* * *

It seemed like in no time at all that they finally reached their destination, in reality it had taken just over an hour, but to Will it seemed only mere seconds had ticked by.

Getting out of the car he walked up to the steps, looking up he couldn't help but feel, _anxious, nervous, nauseous_ , and not all of that was because of what-or rather _who_ waited for him side, but also the little niggling fear that rested at the back of his mind, where the dark voices in his head taunted him.

 _Who's to say that once you're inside, that you'll get to leave?_

He startled slightly when an arm wrapped around his shoulder, he looked next time him, not quite meeting Alana's soft gaze.

"It isn't too late you know." She told him gently, he glanced up slightly to look her in the eyes, more than thankful for the glasses he had on providing a slight barrier between their eyes. He still looked away quickly.

"I'm fine, it's just that... I hate places like this."

"Why?"

"I feel like once I'm in they won't let me out."

She gave him a sympathetic look but before she could console him it was Jack that spoke up; walking ahead of them up the steps.

"Don't worry we won't leave you behind."

"This time." He couldn't help mumble the words a little bitterly to himself, of course only Alana heard him.

She gave his shoulder a light squeeze before letting go and making their way inside.

* * *

Murky grey eyes appraised the work he had laid out before him, it was _perfect_. This was _his_ design.

The blonde curls of the _dove_ were now matted with blood, the only little _flaw_ to his art, but that was ok, flaws are what make things perfect after all. The dove was a symbol, and he had placed her reaching for the sky, as if to fly away. The white dress she wore fluttered in the wind, giving the illusions of wings. His dove was free now, and it was only fitting to show her as such.

He loved her, and it showed.

 _Oh how painfully it showed._

* * *

Will had schooled his features into a perfectly blank slate. It would be almost scary how the mask fell easily into place, but he had been working on it since the first time he had seen a psychiatrist when he was eleven.

And there just no way he was going to let Dr. Chilton psychoanalyze him.

Said man was smiling down at him fondly, _mockingly_. He didn't need his empathy to know that the man was scheming, probably thinking of the ways he'd be able to manipulate his top patient. Will was grateful that the man knew next to nothing about him. Apparently they wanted to keep what they knew about him unknown to the doctor, after having proved himself unreliable the moment Hannibal found out about Will's existence. Not that he needed to know thats what they thought.

It was decided that agent Starling would go with him to meet _him_. Jack and Alana will remain behind in the office though they would be there instantly if he needed them. Jack also _suggested_ that Will should perhaps head back to Alana's office and _chat_ some point this week.

He would have declined if he knew he had a choice on the matter.

He focused once more on Dr. Chilton as the man went on about the rules.

"Stay begin the white line, and do not approach no matter what. You might be his son but we still have no way of knowing how he will act. We have camera's monitoring him constantly, not to mention guards stationed around so you'll be perfectly safe as long as you follow the rules, and of course agent Starling will be _near by_ if you need quick assistance."

Both Will and Clarice gave him a look at that. "I thought agent Starling will be pretty much by my side the entire time." He might not be entirely fond of the woman but he still didn't want to face the man on his own, father or not.

"I will be." She quickly reassured, she might not like the fact they were getting the kid involved but she wasn't just gonna leave him defenseless in Hannibal's reach.

Dr. Chilton merely smirked, shrugging he began walking over to the door, "Shall we go?"

Will swallowed and nodded his head staring determinedly ahead.

They walked down through the hall ways, Dr. Chilton in the lead whilst Will stayed at the back, trying to remain as invisible as possible. He didn't realise how nerve wracking the would really be.

Finally they approached a hall filled with glass cells, it seems the inmates here had little to no privacy. the guards stationed by the cell nodded at the doctor before moving away.

"Here you go _Dr_ Lecter, the DNA results you requested." He said slipping the papers into a slot for the other man to take. Will took the time whilst the man was distracted to study him. He almost sighed in relief to find they looked nothing alike, no one would think to look at him that he was the son of a murdering cannibal.

The man seemed to be the complete opposite of Will, where he was just a bit to scrawny with messy dark hair and bright blue eyes, the man stood tall at 6' his short hair was cropped neatly and despite the hospital uniform that the patients had to wear Will could see the man was quite muscular, though that shouldn't really be all that surprising considering what he did as a _hobby_. Brown eyes that looked almost maroon looked up from the papers with a curt smile on his face.

"Everything seems to be in order." he told the doctor, he accented voice echoed slightly from the walls of the cell despite not speaking loudly.

And finally the man turned his gaze onto Will. Will felt his eyes widen briefly, like a deer caught in the headlights, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was prey. The older man studied him for what seemed like an entirety, eyes practically _devouring_ him. The man looked at his face, trying to catch his eyes but Will's never strayed from the man's chin.

"Hello William, it's a _pleasure_ to finally meet you."

* * *

So they finally meet, and what's up with that weird guy with the weird grey eyes... what a weirdo right.


End file.
